Dark in my imagination
by LilAngelz101
Summary: Chloe never thought she would be returning to Mystic falls, but her best friend needs her help with a witch problem. Back at the town she had bad luck with previously, what happens when the witch in question starts forming an interest in Chloe. What will she do? and why is it always the bad ones?
1. Meeting Old Friends

**So this is my first vampire diaries fic and it's just something I have had an idea for a while. So hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Summary: Chloe thought she had left that life behind her, but when her best friend Elena needs help with a witch problem she has to come back. But what happens when the witch in question finds an interest in Chloe, will she play with fire again? and why do all the bad ones seem to have an interest?**

I sighed as I looked out the window of the bus again, going back to the town I thought I would never go back to, Mystic Falls. I didn't even dream that I was going to step foot back in this horrid town, where I had ran from all my problems, but here I was on the bus on the way back to help my best friend.

I ran a hand through my brown curly hair and sighed. My best friend, Elena Gilbert. We had been friends since we were little and told each other everything, I was even the first person she trusted with the secret about her boyfriend... Stefan Salvatore. But due to another problem that was bought our way, involving a hybrid who wanted to drain Elena and then had a dark interest in turning me into a vampire follower, I left shortly after making sure Elena was safe.

Since then I have trained as you never know when the supernatural will come and get you, thankfully I found out I had a slight bit of witch blood in me which made training a hell of a lot easier. I was now stronger than most humans, slightly faster and was able to train my senses. Yes I wasn't as good as a vampire, maybe not even a werewolf but I had more of a fighting chance now.

I sighed again as I saw the bus had pulled into the bus stop and halted to a stop. I slowly got to my feet, picked up my bags and got off the bus. My bright green eyes looked around before landing on the one thing I was looking for, my mouth curved into a smile as I spotted my best friend.

"Chloe!" Elena shouted at me as I ran towards her and gave her a big hug, "you haven't changed in appearance much but I have heard you have become a badass" she joked as she lightly hit me on the arm smiling. I smiled back at her.

"well I have been working out you see" I said winking at her, she giggled as I turned my attention to Stefan.

"hello Stefan, long time no see" I said giving him a hug, he gave me one back and gave me a little smile.

"how was the trip here?" he said, crossing his arms in Stefan fashion.

"it was as fine as a bus trip will be Stefan, how is the diet?"

"still good, mainly animals and a little bit of human blood from blood bags but not too much and that controls it"

"good... bet I could take you now though" I said cheekily, lightly punching his arm, he pretended to be hurt, which made me laugh. I looked around him and saw someone else.

"ah Damon... long time no see"

I walked over to Damon and he smirked at me, "ah Chloe, long time no see... I see you have turned into a beauty, Stefan didn't warn me about this" he said looking me up and down, I folded my arms across my stomach, I saw his eyes wander to my chest area and I rolled my eyes. To be honest I was pretty covered up, I had my skinny jeans on and a vest top and boots.

"Damon, if you even try to 'seduce me'" I said doing quotation marks with my fingers, "then you and me are going to have an issue and I will try to beat your ass and I do have a pretty good chance now"

Damon's smirk seemed to grow, "I'm looking forward to it princess" I snorted, me and Damon were pretty close last time I was here... did I mention he is drop dead gorgeous (pun intended on the dead part.) We did have like a little moment and a kiss before I left but I doubt it meant anything and I was not going to let him play me because I have curved out slightly more than last time.

and with that I turned back to Elena and Stefan, "so where am I sleeping?"

We got into Stefan's car and drove to the Salvatore mansion. I got out with my bags and Stefan used his vampire speed to come round and get the bags off me,

"you are a guest... I will take these for you" he told me sternly, I rolled my eyes playfully at him, seems like he hasn't changed. Damon walked over to the door at normal speed and opened it for us,

"after you guys... see I can be a perfect gentleman too" he said, winking at me. Again somethings don't change.

I walked into the Salvatore mansion and realise it looked just the same as last time, just slightly less messy. I followed Stefan to my room and jumped onto my double bed.

"ah this is the life" I mumbled, spreading myself out on the bed, like a starfish. Stefan chuckled.

"well I'm going to order pizza for dinner... well for you and Elena, come down when you are ready"

I nodded and closed my eyes slightly, wondering what lies ahead.


	2. Old Flames

I went downstairs and smiled at all of them, I did miss being around them. My eyes lit up more when I saw the jack daniels, coke and pizza all laid out on the table. Elena smiled.

"got your favourites"

I smiled back at her and sat on the sofa next to Damon, I poured myself a jack daniels and coke and then grabbed a slice of pizza when I was finished. "mmmm... this is the life" I said after taking a bite. Elena giggled, Stefan smiled and Damon smirked.

"what guys I have been very busy" and with that I finished my pizza and had a couple more slices. When the pizza was gone and I had finished the jack daniels and coke. I sat back on the sofa, satisfied and slightly buzzed. I could see Elena was the same as she was clinging onto Stefan like he was a lifeline. I grinned at them both, before looking at Damon.

"do you still have the pool table?"

Damon nodded, "and what are you suggesting princess?"

"I think we should leave the love birds to themselves and play a game of pool"

Damon smirked, "game on princess"

We walked into their game room and I grinned at the sight, man I used to spend a lot of time in here with Damon, playing pool and getting drunk.

I grabbed my favourite pool cue, which I was surprised he had kept and set up the table. He grabbed his pool cue and leaned beside me.

"so maybe we should make this interesting like old times" he said, raising his eyebrow at me.

When we used to play it, we used to make bets, whoever won got to choose what the other person had to do, which led to some hysterical moments such as Damon having to wear ladies underwear, I had to go and chat up Tyler (who licked my face... gross) and then I had to try and convince Stefan that the squirrels were planning a war against him. Most of the times I lost, but not this time. I had changed and hopefully I would win.

"so... if I win Mr Salvatore then you have to let me use that amazing bath that I know you have upstairs, the one you don't let anyone in... oh and you can't join me or watch me before you think anything perverted"

Damon sighed, I grinned... he is very protective over his bath, it was the size of a hot tub, with different taps and was perfect. He never let anyone in it... EVER, I waited for his response smiling to myself, which then dropped when I saw the smirk grow on his face.

"fine... well princess if I win you have to sit that nice ass of yours on this table and kiss me"

I rolled my eyes, "I remember when the bets used to be innocent"

"that was before you became such a beauty princess"

I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

"your on Mr Salvatore"

The game went on like normal, both of us taunting each other, until there was just the black one left. It was my turn and I could feel it in my gut, I could do this. So i tried and the black ball bounced slightly off, I growled.

"for fucks sake"

Damon laughed as he took his turn and it went in, straight away. He put his cue down and grabbed mine of me, I scowled at him.

"well I have to say you played better than you did last time we played, you actually had no coloured balls left on the table"

"I still think you cheat" I said grumpily, not looking up at him. He smirked at me before putting his hands on my hips and putting me on the pool table.

"no I think you owe me something princess" he said smirking, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He scowled at me.

"I said a kiss"

"and I kissed you, on the cheek... you never specified which type of kiss did you?" I said sweetly. He growled at me as I got down off the pool table and walked away from him. I went straight into my bedroom, got changed into an old top, took off my trousers and socks and got into bed.

I woke up to a sudden noise, sounded like someone was coming into the room, I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. There was someone in my room, I narrowed my eyes at them, then looked at the clock. Three in the morning, REALLY!

I felt the bed next to me sink as the person laid on my bed, I looked at them and sighed.

"Damon a girl needs sleep you know"

I could feel the smirk radiating off of him.

"I've just come to collect payment on a real kiss I deserve from beating your ass at pool princess"

"but..."

but before I could protest his lips were on mine, they were soft and felt familiar, they moved against mine at a slow pace, making me realise I had not had this treatment in a long time and parts of my body were warming and waking up to it.

After a while of kissing, he moved away and stroked my cheek, before pulling my head onto his chest and going to sleep. I sighed as I got comfortable,

'bloody Salvatore' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

I woke up to see Damon had already gone, I sighed and combed through my hair with my hand. I got up and got dressed in some denim shorts and a white tank top. I brushed my hair and put on a bit of make up, before going downstairs.

As I sat down at the table, before being given some pancakes, I looked up and Damon winked at me before making me a cup of tea. I smiled as he handed me a cup of tea and sat down beside me, Elena was opposite me and Stefan was beside her.

"so what is the plan of action today?" I said before starting on my pancakes.

"So as you have heard we have a bit of a witch problem, his name is Kai. now he is trying to merge with his twin, Jo who happens to be Alaric... you remember Alaric's girlfriend and she isn't that great with magic and Kai is a dick" Damon said looking at me, I rolled my eyes of course Damon would put the reason as he is a dick... that is the problem to every problem that happens according to Damon, it's down to someone being a dick.

"basically it's a coven of witches, two twins need to merge, so the coven can stay alive, the merged twin will become the leader and in control. Kai is a bit different from other witches, from what we have seen he sucks magic, he sucked the magic out of a curse that stopped vampires from going into the city, he is a bit of a sociopath aswell" Stefan summarised.

I nodded, "well he seems like a bag full of fun... what are the plans?"

"well we have heard that he is at the school, someone saw him go in there so we are going in there and seeing if we can grab him and bring him here to keep him locked up until Jo is strong enough to defeat him" Stefan said, I grinned as I went into my room, got my knives, strapped them to the outside of my legs and put my boots over them. I walked back downstairs and put two more throwing knives in my back pockets.

"well I don't know about you lot... but I'm ready"


	3. Can I get the Same Treatment?

So we arrived at the school and I could instantly see that the front door had been broken into to. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before glancing at Damon, he had a wierd look in his eyes, I gulped. I may be in trouble later.

I looked at the other two and put my hands in my pockets, "is there a side or back entrance as there is no point trying to go through the front"

Elena pointed to the side door and I nodded and gestured for them to follow me, we walked over to the side door and I carefully opened it, it wasn't locked.

'what kind of school was this?' I thought as I stepped into the dark hallway, we crept along the hallway until we came to a split, one way went upstairs, while the other went to the left. I turned to them all.

"right we will have to split up, me and Damon will go upstairs, Elena and Stefan go to the left, we all have our phones, if you find anything send a message with a dot on it okay?" they all nodded and me and Damon started walking up the stairs, with him slightly behind me.

"you know what I am kind of sorry for the stairs to have come to an end" Damon said as we reached the top, I glanced behind me.

"and why is that I wonder?" I said sarcastically.

"well since you asked... I had an amazing view of this perfect ass right infront of me"

I blushed before glaring at him,

"now is not the time to try and be mr seducer and also no more late night visits I am not here for your amusement when you get lonely"

Damon held his hands up, "I would never use you like that Chloe"

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair again and walked on,

"bloody stupid vampire" I muttered as I walked on, but before I knew it at vampire speed, I was grabbed and pulled into another room. I went to speak but Damon's hand was over my mouth. I looked around, we were in a store closet... great.

I looked at him questioning why the hell we were in a store closet.

"I heard footsteps" he whispered, looking towards the door, I frowned before my eyes widened. I heard footsteps coming towards us, I gasped slightly. The footsteps seem to stop outside the door, before slowly moving off, sounding like they were going down the stairs.

I sighed with relief as Damon's hand removed itself from my mouth.

"well that was a bit close" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"it was probably your arguing that attracted attention" Damon said, raising his eyebrow, "but since we are here, in this tight space on our own, I'm sure we can find some use for it"

"seriously...Da" I started before he lifted me up by my waist, getting my legs to wrap round his waist and then his mouth attacking mine.

I whimpered at the roughness of the kiss, as he plunged his tongue into my mouth and his hands moving down to my ass. After a while he moved slowly away.

"god you in those damn tight shorts" he breathed as he kissed down my neck, I grabbed the back of his head and guided him back to my lips. It was a hard, rough kiss but I didn't mind.

Then a loud bang came from close by.

I jumped back as much as I could, stumbling slightly. I wiped my mouth and looked at Damon, who looked back at me and shrugged.

"what was that?" I said, looking around to see if it was us that made something fall over or something.

"let's go and investigate" Damon said as we burst out of the store closet, we ran down the hallway.

"I can't see shit" I said looking round, "but it sounded close by"

I got one of my throwing knives out of my pocket and held it tightly. I walked on slightly, hearing Damon walking slowly behind me, we reached the end of the hallway, it opened up on both the left and the right and infront of me was some double doors. I frowned, as I looked around even more, to see if there was something that could of fallen on the floor, nothing seemed out of place. I then heard a sickening crack.

I turned around sharply, "Damon?" I said, looking for him, before my eyes widened, he was on the floor. By the looks of it something had broken his neck, I knew from experience he will be fine after a while, but that means I was on my own with whatever caused it. I looked around, nothing in sight, so I pulled myself flush against the wall on the left and closed my eyes. I will have to let my senses help me with this one, I listened and listened then threw my knife just slightly to the left and up to where Damon was lying, before going back behind the wall.

"you know for a human that was pretty close" A voice said, I opened my eyes and peeked round the corner. There was a guy standing there, holding my throwing knife, twirling it with his fingers.

"now I have to say it looks pretty bad when a human can get closer to hurting me than a supernatural person, especially a vampire, man you must be pretty special" he said walking towards me, I looked around to see what my next action would be, but then the footsteps stopped. I peeked round again and he had vanished.

'What the fuck?' I thought, 'must be the stupid witch'

I moved slightly from the wall, before I found myself being pressed up against it, I saw the witch right in my face, holding my own throwing knife next to my throat. He grinned at me.

"well aren't you a beauty... I'm Kai by the way" he said cheerfully, I looked at him and he was gorgeous, for an evil sociopath that had a knife to my throat.

"I'm Chloe, now pleasantries have been given can you give me some space, your in my bubble" I said narrowing my eyes, he chuckled.

"you are funny Chloe" he said, moving slightly closer.

"but I have a question for you, Chloe" his lips brushed against mine ever so slightly, making my breath hitch, my eyes widen.

He wasn't going to kiss me was he?

He leaned back ever so slighty, "can I get the same treatment as the vampire got in that store closet?" He tilted his head slightly to the side and smirked. I blushed, before turning my head slightly, wincing when I nearly cut myself with the knife, he grinned before removing the knife away from throat. I sighed but then he cut my left cheek lightly, enough to draw some blood but not deep enough to leave any visable marks. I winced, then he leaned in and licked the blood away.

"see you later sweetheart" he said winking before vanishing.

I blinked before running back to Damon and getting down beside him, he groaned as he tried to get up.

"bloody witches" he grumbled and I couldn't help but agree. But why do all the bad ones seem to have an interest in me?

And what's going to happen next when I see Kai?


	4. Flashbacks fit for an original

Damon looked up at me, "you okay?"

I nodded, "yeah just a stupid bloody witch that's all" I smiled at him before helping him up,

"did he cut you?" he said staring at my cheek. I touched my cheek gingerly, it was a bit sore but felt okay.

"it was nothing, I'm fine" I said dismissively. He frowned at me before touching my cheek, "like I said it's nothing" I said slapping his hand away.

His frown grew, but luckily I was saved by the appearance of Stefan and Elena, I sighed with relief as I looked at them both.

"hey guys guess who we ran into?"

"let me guess... a wierd witch who is a tad annoying and talks alot?" Stefan guessed, folding his arms.

I grinned and nodded, "god I didn't notice that, he did seem to talk for Britain"

"anyway it looks like he has gone, so back to square one" Elena said sighing. I shrugged as we all walked out of the school and went back to the Salvatore mansion.

When we got in, I went straight into the bathroom and had a long, relaxing shower to calm my nerves and ease my aching body.

After my shower I looked in the mirror, there was barely a scratch on my cheek, but I felt him cut me, but there was not really a mark. What the hell?

I dried myself off and put myself in a nice top and some blue skinny jeans and some boots, I brushed my hair and put on some make up, I smiled at myself in the mirror and went downstairs.

"I'm going for a walk, to clear my head" I called down the hallway as I made my way towards the front door. Before I could even put my hand on the door handle, there was a Damon in my way.

"can I help you?" I said polietly, he folded his arms and stood infront of the door.

"and where are you going?"

"for a walk"

"why?"

"because I want to, why are you questioning me?"

"are you sure going for a walk on your own with a sociopath, annoying witch is walking around?"

"I can handle him" I said folding my arms to copy him. He glanced at my cheek.

"and what about your cheek?"

"he only cut me slightly, it's barely a mark, he probably did it to scare me off, well especially since he couldn't snap my neck like he did with you could he"

"true but I would feel better if I went with you"

"well I'm afraid I want some time on my own, so move please"

Damon sighed as he stepped away from the door,

"well if you need me just scream"

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

I sighed as I walked through the familiar town, last time I was here I had some very wierd and bad experiences with a hybrid, who is also known as Klaus Mikaelson.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking to the grill to meet my friend Elena and her new boyfriend Stefan, they had been dating for a couple of months now and I was feeling that it was getting serious. It was lovely to see Elena so happy for a change, especially after everything she has been through._

 _"So the best friend out of her own and where are you heading?" A british accent said from beside me, I jumped as I glared at the person next to me._

 _"I can walk round town Klaus and it's none of your business, why don't you go and drool over Caroline"_

 _"but Caroline is already a vampire and is in love with the werewolf Tyler, now I can see a beautiful human, who is not a vampire and is available"_

 _"well this beautiful human wants fuck all to do with you"_

 _"such language from a beautiful mouth, shocks me. Tell me how's Elena?"_

 _I stopped and glared at him,_

 _"you touch even a hair on her head, I swear to god I'll..."_

 _"you'll what love, swear at me or glare at me, you cannot do anything against me love, I cannot die"_

 _I rolled my eyes at him, "that's really getting old now Klaus, now tell me why you are bothering me and then piss off"_

 _"I thought I made that clear love, I think you will be..." at that moment he looked me up and down, "a perfect little vampire, I've seen you move around so gracefully, I know you have a brain on you and I know that you have a certain special component in your blood, which will help with different aspects of making a brilliant vampire. I'm just waiting for you to accept my proposal and let me turn you, life will be so much better"_

 _"I doubt it, my answer will always be no, now leave me alone"_

 _"you will come and see me and accept, I know it love"_

 _and with that he vanished._

I shuddered, it was down this very road that encounter happened and even after then he kept dropping little hints, I always said no. Not that I had anything against vampires, but I wanted to be human, I didn't have a need to change into a vampire and I certainly didn't want the chance of me being sired to him and used as a tool.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I guess it would make things slightly easier against this witch problem, although when I saw how he got rid of Damon so quickly, maybe it wouldn't of been such a great thing.

I sighed again as I made my way slowly to the grill, trying to think of my next move when suddenly a hand clamed over my mouth and I blacked out.


	5. The Near Kiss from the Witch

I groaned as I opened my eyes, I blinked a couple of times before looking around at my surroundings. Looked like an old abandoned building, the windows were boarded up with only a little bit of light shining through the cracks, everything looked slightly worn and dusty. I went to move and winced, I looked down... great my wrists were tied down to the chair by some thick rope, I glanced down and saw my ankles were tied down too.

'For fucks sake' I thought groaning slightly.

"my, my... it seems my beauty is getting a bit frustrated" a voice from the shadows said, I looked up from the floor and saw Kai walking towards me, holding a bag of crisps, he held them out.

"want one?" he grinned before pulling them away, "sorry I forgot... I tied your hands down so you couldn't get fiesty, oh well more for me"

He smirked as he dragged a chair and settled it infront of me, he sat down and ate the crisps infront of me.

"so our meeting was kind of cut short last time, but don't worry beauty we have plenty of time now. So where did we get up to?" He ate a couple more crisps before putting the packet down on the floor.

"oh yeah we did the introductions, you got hissy and then that was it basically, so I thought there was something special about you, I tasted some of your blood, there's a hint of magic in there, no wonder you nearly got me"

He smirked again, "I knew there was something that I liked about you, but god I never realised this, you are a very special beauty"

He moved his chair closer to me, so our knees were barely touching.

"now... do you think I can get the same treatment as the vampire now?"

"fuck you" I spat.

"well... I was going to wait a while for that but as you wish" he said his smirk getting bigger, before he got up and grabbed my face.

Before his lips touched mine, I headbutted him with all the force I could manage, he stumbled back. I tried to focus, before flinging myself backwards.

BANG!

I winced as my head hit the floor, I am going to get a headache later, but luck seemed to be on my side, the chair seemed to be old enough that the chair legs and arms broke, I sighed. FINALLY luck on my side, this never happens. I quickly untied the broken bits of wood from my hands and legs, I looked over to see Kai had vanished.

"SERIOUSLY!" I shouted before I felt him behind me, grabbing me and pushing me against the wall.

"yes seriously beauty" He said, pinning my hands above my head, "now that was some good thinking beauty, I like to see your not just beauty but have some brains aswell in that pretty little head of yours"

I scowled at him, "don't you have other things to be doing rather than annoying me?"

He looked up, like he was thinking about something, before looking back down at me and smiling.

"nope, this seems like more fun than the things I have planned, I mean I could go and find my twin sister, force her to merge with me, she dies, I become the leader of my coven and then kill everyone else, but you know that can wait"

He moved his face closer to mine, I could feel his breath fanning my face,

"so what's wrong with having a little bit of fun in the process?"

"well can't you like, go and buy a board game or something instead?"

"nope"

I rolled my eyes at him, making him smirk even more, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"but until next time, I can wait for the taste of your lips"

and with that he vanished again.

I groaned again, before stumbling towards the door, I covered my eyes, the sun was still out which was a good sign.

I found my bag lying on the floor and I checked the pockets, I groaned as I saw my phone had quite a lot of missed calls, Damon... Elena... Stefan... FUCK!

I looked curiously at my phone, I had an unread message aswell,

'Hi Beauty, thought i'd take your number and add mine to your phone, see you soon... real soon' - Kai

"really?" I asked no-one in particular. I glanced at my phone again and phoned Elena, safest option.

"Chloe?" came her worried response

"hey Elena, sorry about not answering my phone, just had a run in with the most annoying witch in the world"

"kai?... are you okay"

"yeah I'm fine he just wanted to talk me to death I'm sure of it"

"did he hurt you?"

"nope just talked my ears off... I'll be back in a couple of minutes"

I looked around, I recognised roughly where I was, which was good.

"okay I will see you in a bit, bye Chloe"

"bye Elena"

and with that I walked back to the Salvatore mansion.


	6. sexting leads to trouble

Once I got back to the Salvatore mansion I got jumped on, literally.

"thank god your okay Chloe, I've been out of my mind with worry" Elena sobbed, practically strangling me with her hug.

"I'm fine Elena... please your strangling me" I choked, she let go and gave me a little smile.

"told you you shouldn't go out alone" Damon's voice said from the shadows, he stepped forward so I could see him and crossed his arms. "told you it wasn't safe didn't I?"

"I told you I am fine, for some strange reason the witch doesn't seem to want to hurt me, apparently I'm just like a toy"

Damon raised his eyebrow, "a toy?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "yes a toy, he kidnapped me so he could talk to me, apparently he hasn't heard of the internet or his people skills are shit"

Elena smiled, before rolling her eyes aswell. "seriously, he kidnapped you for that?"

"yep... seriously that dude needs to find facebook or tinder or something, might save me having to listen to him ramble on about shit"

Elena giggled, before grabbing my arm.

"anyways lets get you something to eat, you must be starving"

I gave her a smile and allowed her to pull me into the kitchen.

I sighed with relief as I finished my bacon sandwich, just what I needed, I looked up and raised my eyebrow.

"seriously Damon, am I on house arrest or something?"

"nope"

"then why are you watching me so intently?"

"just making sure you don't do anything else that's stupid" he said simply, I sighed

"whatever"

Just then my phone vibrated, I raised my eyebrow, who was texting me?

 **"Hi gorgeous, your favourite witch here how are you, I miss your sassy company already ;) - Kai"**

I rolled my eyes already and put my phone down again, then I picked up my cup of tea and took a sip, when my phone went off again.

 **"my my... I hope you are not ignoring me my beauty, I know where you are, I could come and get you ;) - Kai"**

I shook my head before going back to my cup of tea, another couple of sips and I had another text.

 **"you did look so good tied up, I might have to kidnap you more often ;) - Kai"**

I choked on my tea at that one, making Damon rush over.

"you okay?" he said concerned, I nodded and sighed,

"I'm fine Damon, no need to mother me"

"someone wants to get hold of you" Damon said motioning towards my phone,

"it's just spam" I said simply, he huffed and walked away from me, I grabbed my phone and decided to text that nutcase back.

 **"Hi crazybones, you are no where near my favourite witch, I was fine until you contacted me and I don't miss you, fuck off - Chloe"**

I put my phone down and finished my tea, before it went off again.

 **"you hurt my feelings :(... well you would but I don't think I have any... don't lie to yourself you do miss me very much ;) - Kai"**

I rolled my eyes, he was very full of himself.

 **"I'm not surprised you don't have any feelings your like a hot empty shell of nothingness and I don't miss you, you psycho - Chloe"**

I smirked before getting up and going to my room, thankfully Damon didn't follow me in there, I jumped into the shower to quickly wash my hair, when I came out I had three unread texts.

 **"aww you think I'm hot, you make me blush my beauty - Kai"**

I gaped at that text, for fuck sake. Then I read the next one.

 **"you know I was bored so I decided to walk near where you are my beauty and wow, I'm guessing your having a shower... wish I could of been there ;) - Kai"**

My jaw was practically hitting the jaw, was this psycho of a witch trying sexting with me, what the fuck.

 **"when do I get to taste those lovely lips of yours? don't make me beg, because my begging involves people dying... maybe I should do that, maybe that will be how I make you kiss me... hold onto that thought... ' - Kai"**

I dropped my phone as it started to ring, I picked it up quickly.

"what the fuck are you planning?" I hissed down the phone, I could practically see his smug face.

"my beauty, what do you mean by planning, when I have already done what I wanted to do, the Salvatores really don't have good security do they?"

"what have you done?"

"why don't you come back down the school and find out?"

Then he hung up.

I quickly threw on some clothes, some denim shorts and a black vest top, I quickly brushed my hair and put it up in a messy high ponytail, I ran down the stairs and grabbed my boots.

Hold on this could be a trick, I thought to myself.

I still put my boots on and made sure I had my blades in my boots, I grabbed my throwing knives and put them in my pockets. I ran into the living room.

"ELENA!" I shouted, "STEFAN!" "DAMON!"

I ran around to see if I could find them, no luck.

so I grabbed my phone, tried ringing all of them... no such luck.

"for fucks sake"

Then I stopped in the kitchen, there seemed to have been a struggle there, the back door was on it's hinges. I growled before taking off to get to the school.

I took Damon's car, I'm sure he wouldn't of minded and drove to the school, I probably broke quite a few speeding limits but I don't care, I pulled into the school's car park and got out, before storming towards the front doors.


	7. Blackmailed for a kiss!

I growled as I entered the school, I didn't know where to start in this huge school. But just as something was answering my prayers or not however you look at it, I heard his voice coming through the speakers.

"Hello my beauty, I saw you arrive, why don't you come back to where we first met, theres a classroom near there that you will find us... see you soon"

I ran down the corridors, up the stairs and down that hallway, the hallway I met Kai and was pinned up against the wall by him. There was more than one classroom in this hallway.

"I will have to check all of them" I said to myself, before opening the door next to me, nothing, same with the next one... and the one after that... and the one after that.

I sighed, then the sixth door I came to I opened and gaped.

"Damon" I rushed to him, he was tied to a chair with rope round his middle and legs. then he had two pencils in his hands. His face was bloody, there was blood matted into his hair, he looked up at me, he looked in pain.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" he strained, I put my hands on his face.

"well you said you would stop me from doing stupid things"

"that is true and yet here you are"

"well you weren't there to stop me were you?" I said smirking, he tried to smirk back but he ended up wincing in pain.

"can I help?"

"ropes are vervained, hence why I can't move, same with the pencils they must of been soaked in the stuff... it fucking hurts"

I went to help untie him when I was grabbed from behind and everything went black.

I groaned as I came to my senses, I was lying on the floor, I groaned again, my head was throbbing as I got to my feet slowly.

"hello my beauty" said that oh so familiar voice.

I winced, before glaring at him.

"oh sorry I may have overdone it with the whole knocking you out thing, but I couldn't have you save him, you see where would the fun be in that?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"what do you want Kai?" I gritted through my teeth, he smiled at me sweetly, I could see Damon out of the corner of my eye, he was still in the same state.

"why I want a kiss my beauty"

"fuck off" I spat

"fair enough" he replied a little too sweetly for my liking, with then, as quick as the wind I found myself pushed against the wall and vines coming out of nowhere tying themselves round my wrists and ankles, effectively keeping me in place.

"what the fuck" I growled, "seriously!"

"now I will ask again, can I have a kiss my beauty?" Kai said again, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"and I will tell you again fuck... off!" I spat again at him, he chuckled.

"very well" with that he produced a thin blade, I raised an eyebrow at him,

"really? your going to cut me until I give you a kiss?"

"no not you... him"

my eyes widened as he advanced towards Damon and sliced his arm, Damon gasped in pain.

Kai looked at me and smirked.

"shall I ask again?"

"no"

"very well"

with that he stabbed Damon in the stomach, making Damon groan in pain. I bit my lip, I couldn't stand to see Damon in pain, especially since it's my fault. But I can't kiss that monster.

"can I have a kiss now?"

"go to hell" I hissed

"very well"

he stabbed Damon in the chest again, Damon groaned in pain, he was really hurting, Kai rolled his eyes before grabbing the back of Damon's head and pulling it back, I could see Damon looking at me, Kai pressed the knife against Damon's throat.

"now I have had enough of playing nice, now either you kiss me or we shall see how well he can do without a head, you have until the count of three..."

I bit my lip again.

"one..."

"two..."

"thr..." he started before I interupted him, "STOP!" I shouted, he raised his eyebrow to me,

"I'll give you a kiss... please stop hurting him"

he moved the knife slightly away from Damon's throat, "what sort of kiss are you going to give me?"

"a kiss on the cheek?" I said hopefully, the knife was against Damon's throat again.

"nope not good enough"

"what kiss do you want?"

"like the one you gave him" he growled

"fine!"

He moved away from Damon, dropping the knife on the floor, he quickly motioned with his hand and the vines went away, I stumbled away from the wall, Kai caught me.

"if you go back on your word, he dies" he said seriously. I gulped.

"now where were we?" he said sweetly, he moved his hands to my waist, before raising his eyebrow at me.

"it would be more comfortable if you had your arms round my neck my beauty" I bit my tongue before slowly moving my arms round his neck, god I wish I could just strangle him.

"good.. now then" he mumbled as he stared intently at my lips, then as time seem to stop he slowly moved closer to me, then our lips touched.

I gasped, his lips were soft and warm, not hard and cold like I thought they would be. His lips moved slowly against mine, my eyes slowly closed, one of my hands moved up into his hair as I started playing with it, soft aswell.

I felt his tongue against my bottom lip, wanting entry, I sighed and slowly let him enter, then when his tongue met mine it was a mixture of emotions, it was like a fireworks moment but also disgust because I was making out with a psycho... a serial killer... and... I was enjoying it.

After a couple of minutes he slowly moved away from my lips, his eyes opened slowly and looked me straight in the eyes.

"that was even better than I have dreamed about" he mumbled, still holding onto me.

"until next time my beauty" and with a smirk he vanished, I caught my breath back and looked over at Damon, thankfully he seemed to have passed out with the pain.

I ran over to him and untied him, then pulled the pencils out.

"Damon?" I said, my hands cupping his face, no responce. I got my phone out and called Stefan again, thankfully this time there was an answer.

"Chloe?"

"hey Stefan can you come to the school please"

"why whats up?"

"it's Damon he's in a bad way and I can't carry him on my own"

"i'll be there shortly"

and with that he hung up.

He was there very quickly, I guess he used vampire speed. He grabbed him and carried him out to Damon's car and put him in the back, I sat in the back with Damon.

"what happened to him?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Kai kidnapped him as he wanted me to kiss him" I said looking down.

"So you are telling me that this happened to my brother because that psycho wanted a kiss?"

"pretty much yeah, Stefan I'm so sorry I didn't want him to get hurt especially because of me"

Stefan shook his head and smiled.

"I don't blame you Chloe, but damn you seem to attract all the bad people don't you, first Klaus and now Kai... do you have a danger magnet or something?"

I laughed, "I guess so"

Stefan sighed, "do you like him?"

"who?"

"Kai"

I went quiet for a bit, "Stefan, to be honest... I don't know"

Stefan went quiet for a couple of minutes before reaching back and stroking my head,

"we cannot help who we fall for, good or bad... If we fell for people that are meant to be good for us, I wouldn't of fallen for Elena for one as I'm not good for her. Just be careful I won't judge you for what you choose to do, neither will Elena, just please be careful"

"I will thank you Stefan"

I looked out the window and sighed, did I like Kai? that kiss... I couldn't stop thinking about it... I wanted more... I craved more... did he put a spell on me?


	8. Magical Curse of a Kiss

When we got back to the Salvatore mansion I helped Stefan get Damon inside and lay him on the sofa,

"get me a bowl of warm water and a cloth, I'll clean him up a bit so we can make sure he is healing"

Stefan nodded and went and grabbed me these things, he put them down beside me and sat in his usual chair. I looked at Damon and sighed,

"this is all my fault" I mumbled,

"it's not your fault Chloe" Stefan said quietly, "you didn't ask for this... you never realised a crazy witch would take an interest in you and you didn't ask him to take Damon... don't blame yourself for this"

I nodded before I started cleaning Damon up a little bit, I sighed as I noticed he had started to heal which is good, he would just have to sleep it off.

"now Chloe, I will stay with my brother you need to go and have a lie down, you look exhausted, you need some rest"

I nodded and took myself upstairs and fell onto my bed.

\- Line Break -

 _I whimpered as he moved closer to me, I could see his gorgeous face but he was just out of reach._

 _"come on my beauty... beg for it"_

 _"please..." I begged, leaning towards him, wanting to be closer,_

 _He smirked and closed the gap, I gasped as his lips crashed into mine again, they were like a drug and god I was addicted to these kisses, he moved away slightly._

 _"what do you want beauty?"_

 _"I want you Kai"_

I jolted awake, I looked around me, before wiping a hand across my forehead, I was sweating I sighed and walked towards the bathroom, I undressed and got into the shower. I closed my eyes and thought I could feel hands on my waist. someone was kissing my neck, I arched my back as they moved up, I turned around and thought I saw Kai. My eyes widened and just as I was about to scream, he disappeared. I shook my head, got out of the shower and got changed.

\- Line Break -

I made my way downstairs and smiled when I saw Damon was awake and as usual drinking. I jumped on him, nearly making him spill his drink.

"woah woah... hey Chloe"

"I'm so glad your okay"

"of course I am, I'm Damon Salvatore would take alot more than that to kill me... just ask my brother" he said winking at Stefan, Stefan rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

"but I'm glad your okay Chloe" Damon said seriously, before leaning in and giving me a peck on my lips, I jolted away as he just made contact... it stung.

I gaped at him, he looked worried.

"Chloe what's wrong"

"that fucking witch" I snarled, "I need to see Bonnie!"

Damon nodded and we both left, got in the car and drove to Bonnie's.

\- Line Break -

Bonnie did look rather surprised when she saw us both, but smiled away and gave me a hug.

"what can I do for you?" she asked.

"can you tell if there has been any sort of spell or something put on me?" I said, she looked at me and nodded before gently putting her hands on the side of my face and quietly chanting. After a while she stopped and frowned.

"there is something unusal on you, but I can't say I know what it is I'm afraid, why what happened?"

"Kai fucking happened... I'm going to kill him" I said and with that I stormed out, I could hear Damon talking to Bonnie quickly before rushing behind.

"now where to?"

"don't worry Damon, I need to do this part alone... I will see you later"

he didn't look very happy about this but I didn't give him much chance as I stormed off. I heard him sigh and get back into his car, before he drove off.

I waited until I knew Damon was out of the way before I grabbed my phone and phoned him.

"hello my beauty, want another kiss already?" I could practically hear the smugness in his voice.

"where are you?"

"my my, we are very forward... meet me at the house I am staying at, it's the house I kidnapped you at a while ago, you know fun times"

I growled, "I will see you there"

"bye beauty"

and with that he hung up.

\- Line Break -

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door, there he was smiling at me, he opened the door and beckoned me to come in. I walked past him.

"how can I help you my beauty?" he asked, closing the door behind me, I turned and pushed him against the wall.

"what the fuck have you done to me?" I snarled, he grinned

"why are you feeling unwell... that's not good" he said trying to look concerned.

"don't fuck with me Kai... what have you done?" I looked at his lips, those lovely lip... STOP

"why are you being drawn to a certain part of me?" he said cockily, "must just be my kissing skills are out of this world"

I growled at him, "change it back"

"I can't"

"what..."

"but you can"

"how?"

"kiss me"

I moved away from him, "I'm not falling for that one again, fuck off Kai"

"I'm being serious, you will just want to kiss me until you go insane, the only cure is for you to kiss me again"

I turned and punched him in the face.

"how about that instead... I seem to be feeling better"

"fine go mad then" he said simply before wiping his hand over his face and it was like nothing had happened.

I growled at him before pushing up against the wall again.

"why would you do this?"

"I like this side of you, it's fiesty"

"that doesn't answer my question"

"oh I did it so you would have to kiss me again"

"REALLY!"

"yes"

"don't you have anything else to do?"

"well I do... but I prefer this cat and mouse game, don't you?"

"nope"

"well I do and I just can't wait until I get the end prize" he said, his eyes looking me up and down.

"and what's that exactly?"

"you... in my bed... with me... well you get the idea" he said winking, I could feel my cheeks beginning to get slightly hotter.

"that is never going to happen"

"is it not?" he said, tilting his head slightly to the side, "I can tell by your face... your thinking about it, how it must feel our bodies together, touching in all the right places and..."

I did then the only thing I could to stop him talking, I kissed him.


	9. Pictures and Beds

I realised after my lips touched his that I had made a slight mistake, I was kissing the psycho serial killing witch... AGAIN!

he groaned as he pushed me against the wall, his hands going straight into my hair, deepening the kiss as he did. I whimpered slightly as my back touched the wall, it wasn't the most comfortable things to be against.

it felt the same as last time, maybe not as 'magical' but it was still a nice kiss. He moved his hands from my hair to my waist and picked me up, half with strength and half with magic, I could feel it, I wrapped my legs round his waist to be more comfortable and his hands went back to my hair. I could feel how excited he was getting by this kiss, which made me moan slightly, then I realised what was happening.

And I pushed him away, he stumbled backwards and I fell onto the floor, I panted and wiped my lips, before my eyes widening. He actually stumbled... woah.

He looked at me and smirked before wiping his bottom lip with his thumb.

"now now my beauty... that was a bit uncalled for"

"fuck off Kai" I spat, pulling myself up so I was standing against the wall,

"you seem a bit tired, don't you want to stay for a nap?" Kai replied sweetly, almost two sweetly, I Ignored him and walked to the front door, I tried turning the handle, it was locked, I growled in frustration.

"oh the door locked, oh dear" Kai said, looking very smug, I glared at him before walked around the house, I tried the windows... it was like everything was glued shut, I ran to the back door, locked too... I slowly slid onto the floor, 'what the...'

"Oh sorry, you wanted to leave?" Kai said coming up behind me, he crouched down so he was level with me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm afraid your not leaving anytime soon"

\- Line Break -

I moved away from him, backing more against the door,

"what do you mean, what have you done?"

"oh I just locked all the doors and windows... pretty awesome right"

"no thats more of my definition for living hell"

"oh come on my beauty, you know you love my company" and with that he winked and stood up, "now you must be hungry do you want pancakes?"

I gaped at him, "what?"

"do you want pancakes?" he repeated simply

"no I mean really, you practically kidnap me and make me stay here and your asking me if I want pancakes"

"yes"

"go fuck yourself Kai"

"well suit yourself more for me then"

and with that he went towards the cooker and started cooking, I stared at him for a while before standing up, I shook my head and walked off, I better explore the house and weigh up my options, so from the kitchen I ended up in a hallway, there was a toilet under the stairs, with a lock but again with a witch I highly doubt a lock would be much good, then on the left was the door to the living room, I walked in. Such a simple living room.

But then I guess a psycho serial killer doesn't really need much, there was a sofa and a television and then a stereo. I walked out and faced the front door, there was a pair of keys by the front door, but I guess if he has trapped me by magic... they won't be much good.

So I walked upstairs, where I was now in another hallway, at the end looked like another bathroom, to my right was a bedroom, I walked in, this one seemed like Kai's bedroom from his clothes in the wardrobes and books lined up on a couple of the shelves. There seemed like some family photos, I looked at them curiously, there was one of Kai and two little babies, he was holding them but didn't look very happy. Then the next one was of him and a girl, looked my age with dark hair and a big smile on her face, she looked really calm and kind and had her arm round Kai, Kai had a small smile on his face.

"someones snooping" a voice said from behind me, I jumped before turning round to face him.

"I thought I better check out where I will be stuck for a while" I snapped, Kai rolled his eyes.

"so your looking at my photos and through my clothes, did you go through my underwear?" he said waggling his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes.

"whose the girl?" I asked, pointing to the picture, I could of sworn his eyes went slightly darker.

"no one important" he said darkly before storming off, I raised my eyebrow.

"great now he's acting like he's on his man period" I said following him.

\- Line Break -

"geez someone is a bit touchy" I said as I walked down the stairs, just as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was being pushed against the wall again.

"maybe someone shouldn't be so nosy"

"well maybe someone shouldn't hold people against their own will"

"you think it's against your own will my beauty but you do love my company"

"you keep thinking that Kai"

"I will"

Kai looked up and sighed before moving away from me,

"come on then" he said before grabbing my arm and dragging me back upstairs into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed, I bounced slightly before sitting up, I frowned at him but before I could say anything he started speaking.

"that girl is my twin sister Jo, I was meant to merge with her and become the leader of my coven but my dad didn't want me to be the leader, he has always hated me... probably didn't help as I killed a couple of coven members, tried to kill the younger twins, which are the babies in the other photo... oh and I stabbed my sister. But that didn't help me as they trapped me in a prison world... but then I got out thanks to your bestie Damon and that witch Bonnie and now I can get revenge... but first I get to play with you"

He then stalked towards me, before grabbing my face.

"and as much of a beauty you are, if you do anything that I don't like or try to stop me from doing anything, I will not hestitate in hurting you too"

My eyes widened as he kissed me on the forehead and then quickly on the lips.

"now I need to eat my pancakes"

and with that he walked off

"fucking bi-polar he is" I muttered to myself.

\- Line Break -

I sat on the bed and I yawned, I realised how tired I was, I checked my pockets and gaped, he hadn't taken my phone off me... REALLY!

I quickly opened it and sent Damon and Elena a text saying where I was and that he had trapped me, I told them not to phone me as I don't want Kai to realise his mistake in not taking it off me, Damon replied back.

 **'Don't worry I will get you out of there, stay strong' - Damon.**

 **'Thanks Damon I will don't worry this psycho can't break me' - Chloe**

I smiled to myself and then quickly hid the phone under the bed, right next to a sock. I then sat up on the bed, I yawned again before realising there was only one double bed,

"fuck!"

At that point Kai seemed to have decided to come and aggrivate me again, he came back into the room and smirked at me.

"oh noticed there is one bed guess you will be sleeping with me after all"

"fuck off"

"nope... now I'm getting tired, do you want something to sleep in?"

I looked down at my clothing, I didn't like sleeping in the same clothes, I frowned at him, he smiled sweetly before taking off his top, I tried not to gape at his topless body, but it was so hard not to look. He smirked before throwing his top at me.

"here this will do for tonight, now I will let you get changed... see I can be a gentleman" and with that he walked out of the room.

I held up his top and looked at it, It would be slightly long on me, so it would cover my bum, but it would still be short, above the knee. Plus I have no trousers, so it would just be this top and my panties. I frowned again and looked down at my clothes, I could wear my clothes to bed, but they were dirty and I know I wouldn't be able to sleep in them, I sighed before changing and putting his top on. I looked in the mirror and sighed, least it covered the main stuff.

At that point he came into the room and whistled,

"my top seems to suit you, now i'm sleeping" and with that he jumped into bed and fell asleep, I ran a hand through my hair before climbing into bed away, I moved straight to the edge far away from him. I glared out the window, before somehow falling asleep.


	10. An Awkward Morning

I groaned as I woke up, I went to stretch but my arm was on something, I frowned to myself, also my pillow was slightly up more than I was used to... I don't sleep with teddies... my eyes widened as I looked up slightly and realised I was cuddling a sleeping sociopath of a witch.

'fuck my life' I groaned, why was he so comfortable and warm, I wanted to move but my body protested as it was so comfortable and warm, I could go back to sleep. I heard him groan and move his arms, one of them from my waist and the other one was in my hair.

'fuck fuck fuck fuck'

I quickly closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, maybe if he thought I was still asleep, he would leave me alone.

I felt him move slightly and then stop, 'please think i'm asleep' I chanted to myself in my head over and over, he sighed before moving back to where he was, then I felt a hand stroke my cheek,

My eyes would of widened if I wasn't pretending to be asleep, so I just sighed like I was asleep. The hand then went in my hair, playing with it softly, then I felt something warm on my forehead, did he just kiss my forehead?

Well he doesn't seem like he's going to move anytime soon and now I don't know how i'm feeling about this situation, so I pretended to yawn and stretch, rub my eyes and looked up and him before moving away.

"morning my beauty"

"morning dickhead"

"now now, didn't seem like you thought I was a dickhead through the night"

"what makes you say that?"

"you were cuddling me" He raised an eyebrow at me, before he rolled himself on top of me, he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head.

"were you trying to pounce on me when I was asleep?" he said teasingly, I blushed and tutted.

"you wish, get off me"

"I don't want to"

"well... tough move"

"nope"

"for fucks sake"

"not until... you give me a morning kiss" with that he winked, I rolled my eyes

"fine come here then"

and with that he crashed his lips into mine, I opened my mouth to let his tongue into my mouth, I felt his hands move down my arms, to then gliding over my sides, barely brushing past my boobs. I moaned, it had been a long time since I had attention in that that way...

NO this is a sociopath!

But that didn't stop me rolling over so I was on top, never breaking the kiss, I moved my lips from his, down his cheek to his neck, where I bit him, he groaned and held me tightly to him, I bit again slightly harder this time, before licking where I had bitten with my tongue, he was moaning, which sounded so HOT

NO he is a sociopath STOP!

I felt his hands move up from my waist, to my boobs where he squeezed,

"mmm... your so soft and warm" he panted, he played with my boobs slightly, causing me to moan.

NNNOOOOO

with that I rolled myself off him, panting.

\- Line Break -

I quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom and locked the door, I sat beside the bath, holding my hands over my mouth.

'what the fuck happened?'

I could hear a dark chuckle from the other room,

"I only asked for a morning kiss but that... damn now I have a slight problem to deal with"

I blushed knowing full well what he meant by that. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, I could see i was affected aswell.

My eyes were widened and filled with lust, my hair was everywhere for proper sex/bed hair, my cheeks were right and my lips were slightly swollen. I could feel the feeling of arousal in my stomach and down...

NO don't think about it, there's just a mistake... someone is obviously laughing at me somewhere... this is just a joke... I don't feel anything... I can't for a horrible, sociopathic serial killing witch like him!

"oh my fiesty one are you going to come out and play or do I have to come and get you?" I heard him sing from the other room, I tensed as I could hear him banging on the door, I sighed and opened the door.

"what do you want Kai?"

With that I was pushed against a wall,

"why you my beauty" he practically purred in my ear, I groaned I was not expecting this when I woke up this morning.

"fuck you"

"well I would love to but you keep freaking out"

with that he then tilted his head and ran his tongue down my neck, I whimpered but before I could close my eyes, he had gone.

\- Line Break -

I blinked and looked around, I felt dizzy, what the hell is going on. I looked around and found some clothes on the bed, with a note.

'here's an outfit for you my beauty... be good and put it on - your favourite witch ;)'

I rolled my eyes and threw the note to the side and looked at the outfit.

a black top which looked slightly like a corset top and blue skinny jeans, I tilted my head to the side and admired myself in the mirror, I looked okay.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair, this was going to be an interesting day.


	11. Escape Time!

I made my way downstairs to see Kai in the kitchen making pancakes again.

"oh wow whoever picked that out for has brilliant taste" he said winking at me, I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table, resting my chin on one of my hands.

"Kai your so fucking annoying" I groaned while rolling my eyes, he put a plate of pancakes infront of me and smirked.

"you weren't saying that earlier beautiful"

I blushed as he winked at me again,

"well I think I was drugged as I wouldn't come near you normally" I spat

"keep telling yourself that"

"fuck you"

"I keep telling you later beautiful"

I glared at him before eyeing the pancakes thoughtfully, I was very hungry and the panckes did look nice... but Kai made them and he probably posioned or drugged them.

"the pancakes are fine" Kai said as if reading my mind, I took a small bite and it tasted okay so I finished the rest.

\- Line Break -

When I had finished I walked into the living room, sensing Kai was following me,

"so how long am I going to be stuck with you?"

"until I say so" Kai practically sung

"again you need a hobby"

"you are my hobby"

"well get a new fucking hobby"

with that I was pushed against the wall, with Kai holding me there,

"god I love how fiesty you are" he growled before crashing his lips against mine, I whimpered at how rough it was. His hands went to my waist and picked me up, I instinctively wrapped my legs round his waist, steadying myself slightly. I moaned as his tongue started battling with mine. His hands moving from my waist and started caressing my sides. After a while he moved away slightly and clicked his fingers... everything went dark and then his bedroom appeared.

"did you just transport us to your room" I said in disbelief

"magic..." he said before claiming my lips again, his hands wandering to my breasts again, lightly caressing them, before pushing me onto the bed.

my senses then seemed to kick in and I went to push him off, but he grabbed both of my wrists and pushed them down onto the bed, just above my head, my eyes widened and a whimper escaped my lips... fuck sake.

"oh the oh fiesty one likes to be restrained... well I will need that information for later on" Kai said winking at me, before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and vanishing.

I tried and failed to gain my breath back and sighed. Seriously need to get a better taste, I actually am starting to like this a little bit too much for my liking.

\- Line Break -

I slowly got off the bed and walked around the house, Kai was no where to be seen, my eyebrow raised slightly, he usually is always here following me around, I looked around me again and went towards the front door, I looked around again and slowly made my way towards the door.

It might have been unlocked... I tried the handle and to my surprise it opened, I nearly jumped for glee, I opened the door slightly, before I got spun round and everything went black.

\- Line Break -

I groaned as I came back round, I looked around, I wasn't in the house, I was outside, I rubbed my head and slowly got up. What happened?

I stretched my legs and arms, before looking around and smiling.

I'm out.

and without giving what happened a second thought I started on my way bac to the salvatores, not realising someone was watching me with a big smirk on their face.


End file.
